1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image display device and liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to an active matrix liquid crystal display device of a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as “TFT”) type or the like and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IPS mode liquid crystal display device has been known for adopting a method for realizing a wide viewing angle in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 36058/1995 and the like. Further, a method which arranges pixel electrodes and a common electrode on an organic resin via through holes formed in the resin has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 230378/1997. Further, as active elements which perform switching, thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) using polysilicon have been known other than TFTs using amorphous silicon.